This protocol proposed to study and compare the efficacy and toxicity of two treatments for patients with non-Hodgkins lymphoma (NHL) associated with the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). This is a randomized, open-label, dose-comparison, multicenter Phase III study sponsored by the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG).